


Warming Up

by Captain_Kieren



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Simon, Sick Fic, Sorry Not Sorry, Warming Up, amy is dead sorry, but here we are so yeah, canonical mentions of suicide, cute zombie boys being cute, delirious kieren, have fun, i seriously had no idea this climax would happen, i'm seriously having too much fun with this, jem is wonderful, lots of smooching, post season 2 episode 6, sassy jem, sassy kieren, so yeah a little bit of puke is involved, sorry - Freeform, this story is getting more intense than i originally intended, zombies eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kieren/pseuds/Captain_Kieren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kieren begins to show the same strange symptoms as Amy, he's got his whole family -and Simon- worried sick.  It's not until they receive a visit from Dr. Russo that they realize what could be happening to him.  But Roarton is a small town where word travels fast...and when the wrong person hears the news, Kieren's newly found life might be in danger all over again.  *A warming up fic*</p><p>Updated regularly - everyday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here on Archive of Our Own so I'm still getting used to how the whole thing goes.

"So you mean to tell me that neither o' you have seen The Sound of Music? Sue, what kind of parents are we?" Steve Walker is standing at the dining room table, looking slightly disturbed that neither of his two children have seen such a classic film. It's six o'clock in the evening and the Walker family, as well as most of the other residents of Roarton, are just sitting down to eat. His wife only smiles and shakes her head.

  
"Steve, not now. It's dinner time and I'm sure they won't be interested in--"

"Nonsense! It's a classic! They'll love it!" He insists.

"Dad--" Jem tries, her expression a bit dead-pan as she rolls her eyes in Kieren's direction. Her brother chuckles under his breath and continues poking at the chicken on his plate with a fork.

"Alright, family! Into the lounge!" Steve urges, ushering Sue and Jem from their seats. Kieren stands willingly, the idea of a movie --no matter how old or boring it might be-- sounding more pleasant than pretending to eat the food that would make him ill if he actually consumed it.  

Sue manages to grab her plate from the table before being whisked away by her husband, but Jem isn't so lucky. She flashes an irritated, yet pleading look in her brother's direction as she's placed in a chair before the television and Steve quickly goes to digging through their collection of VCRs.

Kieren smiles faintly and shakes his head, leaning down to grab his sister's dinner for her...when something stops him. His smile fades at the sight of a black droplet landing on the table with the soft _plip_ of liquid hitting wood. Followed by another drop, and another.  He looks up, confused, thinking maybe there's a leak of some sort in the ceiling...but freezes when he realizes. With a slightly bewildered expression on his grey face, Kieren reaches up and touches the tips of his fingers to his nose, his white eyes widening when they come away sticky with the black, coagulated slime that passes for blood among the PDS sufferers.

He's got a nosebleed?

"Kier?" He hears Jem calling him as he hurries up the stairs to the bathroom, hand cupped over his mouth and nose to keep the blood contained. "Kier?" She calls again and he can hear her getting up from her chair and starting to follow him, only to be stopped by their father.

"He probably just has to use the lou, sit down, sit down! The movie's about to start!" Steve insists, guiding her back to her chair. Kieren thinks he hears his mother argue that PDS sufferers don't use the lou, but he doesn't get to hear the whole conversation because he has closed himself into the bathroom.

Kieren lowers his hand, grimacing at the splotches of gunky, black blood but sighs a breath of relief when he notices it's not as much as he'd feared. _Could be an adverse reaction to the Blue Oblivion..._ He silently muses, jaw setting angrily at the thought of Gary drugging him a few days ago. Simon assured him he would be fine, that he beat it... But what if he was wrong?

Closing his eyes, he bows his head and tries to settle down. _It's fine. Everything is fine._ Kieren turns on the tap and scrubs the blood off his palm, bunching up a few squares of tiolet paper to wash it off of his face as well.

He lets the water run for a few more seconds as he leans on the sink, brow scrunched up as the thoughts of the Blue Oblivion lead elsewhere. To Kieren's mad struggle to fight his rabid state and not tear his father apart, to the torn expression on Jem's face as she aimed the revolver at him, to Simon taking a bullet to save his life... To Amy...

His hand moves almost on its own, slapping down the handle and shutting off the running water to distract him from the pain that seizes his motionless heart. He doesn't want to think about Amy. Not right now when his family is downstairs, waiting for him.

He takes a few steadying breaths and straightens up. In the mirror above the sink, he stares into his own dead, white eyes. The pupils all frayed and unnatural, skin pale and grey, cheekbones sunken in. Not for the first time since Amy's death, he considers using his mousse and contacts, but ignores the urges. He told Simon he's comfortable with himself now, he told everyone. And Am-- _she_ would have wanted him to try to feel confident. So he does.

Squaring his shoulders and lifting his chin a little, Kieren turns and walks straight out the bathroom door, not allowing himself even a moment of hesitation. He thumps down the stairs and grabs Jem's plate from the table, handing it to her as he sinks onto the floor beside her recliner, leaning against it. On the TV, a blonde woman in a grey and black dress is singing on a hilltop, dancing around and smiling broadly. Kieren presses his lips into a thin line to suppress laughter at Jem's loud, agonized groan, only to be shushed by their father. 

Kieren relaxes against the wall and closes his eyes, considering his chances of being able to take a nap and not be caught...when the doorbell suddenly rings. By the time he opens his eyes, Jem is already out of her chair and practically running to the door, apparently pretty desperate to be away from 'The Hills Are Alive'. Kier sits forward, straining to hear who it might be.

There is a short moment of muffled voices in the foyer and then his sister skulks back into the room, expression deflated as she flops back into her chair. "It's for you, Kier." She grumbles, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Lucky..."

Kieren smirks at her and stands up, rustling her dark hair as he walks past. There's no question in his mind who it could be and he finds himself absently brushing the hair out of his face as he hurries to the door, eager to see Simon for the first time since...since the funeral. Understandably, neither of them were exactly in the mood for chatting after that but it's been a few days and they need to talk.

Simon is standing in the small foyer, arms folded as if against the winter chill even though PDS sufferers can't feel cold. Or heat for that matter. He smiles gently as Kieren steps out to greet him, wearing nothing but a long-sleeved polo and some jeans. "How are you feeling?" Simon asks, stepping a little closer and brushing his thumb over Kieren's cheek.

"Fine." The younger undead replies, deciding not to mention the nosebleed. Not yet. "Why do you ask?"  
Simon smirks a little, head tilting to the side. "Because. You were forcibly made to take Blue Oblivion three days ago. I think that's reason enough to be a bit concerned."  
Kieren shakes his head, his thoughts from earlier threatening to resurface, and he shrugs out of Simon's reach. "I'm fine." He repeats, a bit coldly. "What about you? You got shot."

Simon appears to search Kier's face, obviously wondering why he's suddenly acting so detached...but comes up short. "I'm alright. Not like I felt it..." His eyes tighten a bit and he takes another step, closing the distance between them again. "Is everything okay, Kieren?" He asks softly. "You're acting a bit...course."

Admittedly, Kieren hesitates. He really should tell Simon about the nosebleed and his hands, which will spontaneously start to shake uncontrollably... Obviously, he should tell him. Simon would know more about Blue Oblivion than he would... So with a resigned sigh, Kier reaches out and takes the other man's hand. "We have to talk." He mumbles, pulling Simon into the house for a moment. Just long enough to peek his head around the corner into the lounge. "Simon and I are going for a walk. Be back soon."

Steve glances up from the TV and frowns. "Do you want us to pause the movie for you?" He asks, hand hovering above the remote control.

"No, no!" Kieren insists. "That's fine, go on and watch it. I'm sure it's great."

Jem glares heatedly at him but Kier only shrugs and disappears back around the corner, tugging Simon along with him. Without stopping to grab his jacket --or even a decent pair of shoes to cover his bare feet-- they head out the door. Simon staring curiously at the back of his boyfriend's head as Kier leads him down the sidewalk.

* * *

  
Neither of them say a word until they reach the cemetary. Kieren isn't sure why he led Simon here, of all places, but his legs brought him here so this is where they'll talk. He can't help but notice the shaky feeling in his limbs. He isn't really all that nervous and he certainly isn't cold...so why does he shake like this? What's going on?!

They stop at the fence that surrounds the caution-taped headstones, Kieren's hand moving to unlatch the gate, but stopping when Simon's closes around it. Kieren grimaces, fearing what explination he might recieve for the alarming symptoms as Simon slowly turns him around, making them face each other.

"Kieren," He sighs, placing a hand on the blonde's boy's cheek again. Simon parts his lips to say something but stops, instead whispering, "You're shaking..." His expression is bewildered, questioning.

Swallowing thickly, Kier nods. "Yeah... That's...what I wanted to talk to you about." He admits. "I think...I think something's wrong..."

"Wrong...?" Simon echoes suspiciously. "Why? What's going on?" His other hand finds Kieren's cheeks as well, white eyes sweeping intently over his face, as if hoping to find the answers there.

"I--" Kieren begins, only to be cut off by the dull sensation of warmth on his lips. He sees Simon's eyes go wide and Kier pulls away, reaching up to find his fingers stained black again. Another nosebleed. Although, if the amount of black now dripping into the frost at their feet is any indication, this nosebleed is much worse than the last.

Simon stares in horrified confusion as Kieren tips his head back, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stop the flow of the rotten blood. "Kieren..." He breathes almost silently, stepping forward only to pause. What is he supposed to do? He's never seen this before. A PDS sufferer... _bleeding_? That doesn't happen! Not since--  
Amy...

Simon stiffens, images of his friend laying dead on the table, bleeding, stabbed through the heart, flood his mind. She had been bleeding too. And now Kier is-- He frowns deeply and steps forward, voice strangely soft compared to how steely his face has become. "Sit down," He says, placing a hand on Kieren's back and guiding him to the ground.  
Black blood is still seeping through Kier's fingers, dripping onto his brown shirt and into the snow. How long has this been going on? Why didn't Kieren tell him before?  Simon sinks down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and tilting Kier's head back with his other hand, speaking soft, comforting words to him as the blood starts to slow down again.

By the time it's over, Kieren lips and chin are streaked with black and there are large spots of blood on his neck and shirt. He's also trembling terribly, almost full-blown tremors wracking the younger PDS sufferer's body.

For a long time, they don't say anything. Simon pulls Kier closer, until the shaken boy is almost sitting in his lap, and wraps both arms around him, holding him against his chest until the tremors die down as well. When they do, Kieren shifts and looks into Simon's eyes, his own shining with fear. He searches the older undead's eyes for a long moment but apparently doesn't find what he was looking for...because after a while, he bows his head and whispers,

"This isn't because of the Blue Oblivion, is it?"

Simon grimaces and runs a thumb over Kier's cheeks, hating the terrified tremble in boyfriend's voice. "No, I don't think it is." He admits. If his heart were beating, it would be hammering a million times a minute right now.


	2. Chapter 2

At first, they don't return to the Walker house. Both agree that returning home covered in blood would not exactly go over well, so Simon takes Kieren to the Roarton motel, where he's been staying since he moved out of Bungalow. Amy's home just doesn't feel right without her...so he left and now occupies room 107. A cramped, filthy hole-in-the-wall that the owner deemed fit for 'rotter occupation'. But Simon doesn't mind all that much, it's only temporary until he can find an apartment near the village and, for now, he's just grateful it's so close to the cemetery because Kieren's walking is a little unsteady and he's actually worried he might faint.

  
...if that's even possible for a PDS sufferer.

They climb the rickety, wooden steps out back so they won't have to go in and be questioned as to why there's blood caked all over 'this rotter's face'. No need to raise any questions, especially since many of the townsfolk still don't understand Kieren going rabid a few days ago wasn't his fault. And it certainly... _hopefully_...won't be happening again.

Kieren leans against the wall, eyes closed and swaying slightly as Simon fumbles for his keys. Once the door is unlocked, he wraps an arm around his waist and leads him inside, directing him to the bed where Kier eagerly lays down, flopping an arm over his eyes as if the light is too bright.

  
Simon hesitates at his bedside, unsure of what to do. Kieren is still shaking slightly and he hasn't said a word since they left the cemetary. Perhaps they should go see the doctor or maybe Shirley. Anyone who can help Kier... Simon is just about to head for the phone when he feels a hand wrap around his wrist.

  
"Simon..." Kieren mutters, his eyes squinted against the light. Even from the distance between them, Simon can see something is off in Kier's expression. "Simon..." He mumbles again, softly. "Get...get Amy..."

  
Simon's eyes widen as he watches Kieren lay back on the bed again, his fingers still wrapped weakly around his wrist. "Amy...?" He mumbles, kneeling down beside the ailing boy.  
"I need...I need to talk to...her..." He says deliriously.

"Kieren," Simon whispers. "Amy's...gone, remember?"

  
There's a short moment where Kieren goes very still and then his woozy, white eyes flutter shut and he nods his head. "Oh yeah...I forgot..." And then he releases Simon's wrist and presses the heels of his palms to his eyes, moaning quietly. "Simon...I don't...feel so good." Despite the slur to his voice, that's the most coherent thing he's said since this morning.

  
"I know." Simon tells him, gently brushing the hair from Kier's face. "Don't worry, I'm calling the doctor right now." And then he stands up and stalks toward the phone, punching in the number almost violently in his urgency to get help for Kieren, who groans pitifully behind him.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Shirley? It's Simon Monroe."

  
"Oh, hello, Simon! How are y--"

  
"I need your help." He interrupts. "I think Kieren is sick. You need to come over right away."

  
"Sick?" Shirley repeats in disbelief. "But he's--"

  
"Please just come over. You'll understand when you see him..." Simon looks over his shoulder, grimacing at the sight of his boyfriend laying on the bed, trembling and rubbing his eyes.

  
"O...okay..." She says. "Are you still at the bungalow?"

  
"No, the motel. Room 107."

  
"Alright, I'll be right over." And then she hangs up and Simon sets the phone down, turning back to Kieren. "Kier?" He asks, moving closer. "Kier, can you hear me?" He sees a slight nod from below Kieren's arms, which are still folded over his eyes. "Shirley will be right over. She's going to help you, alright?"

  
Another nod.

  
To pass the time until Shirley arrives, Simon sits down on the floor beside Kieren's bed, leaning his back against the wall. He brings his knees to his chest and absently takes one of Kier's hands, running his thumbs over his palm. _You're going to be okay, Kieren. You're going to be--_

  
"Simon...?"

  
"Yes, Kier?"

  
"...am I dying?"

  
"Of course not. You're already dead, Kier."

  
"...oh yeah."

* * *

  
Shirley arrives about ten minutes later, carrying a large, grey briefcase. She hammers on the door, shouting to Simon that she's coming in, even though he was about to get up and open the door for her. A second later, the blonde woman comes barging in, a glint in her eyes. She doesn't see Kieren at first and instead marches up to Simon. "Now, you want to tell me what in the _bloody hell_ is going on here?! What do you mean Kieren's sick? PDS sufferers can't get sick!"

  
"Tell that to him." Simon quips shortly, jabbing a finger at Kieren, who has fallen asleep...or passed out.

  
Shirley frowns, still not convinced because he looks normal enough. Just as grey and lifeless as always. What would the dead getting sick even look like? She kneels down beside Kieren, shaking his shoulder and quietly urging him to wake up. He does so slowly. Eyes fluttering open and brow scrunching up. He moans and rubs his forehead, shifting back and frowning when he recognizes her.

  
"Shirley?" He asks, his voice sounding normal enough now. "What are you doing here?"

  
"Simon called me and told me you were...sick. Is that true?"

  
Kieren hesitates and sits up. He's not shaking anymore and his head is clear as can be. Finally, he can think straight again. "I suppose..." He admits. "I was feeling a little...off this morning. I got a nosebleed and I was shaking."

  
Shirley sits back and turns to Simon, who nods. Although he doesn't like the dark look on her face. It's almost...recognition.

"What it is?" Simon demands. "Has this happened before?"

  
Shirley is quiet for a moment, a little reluctant to bring this up because of recent events but... "Kieren, you were friends with Amy Dyer, correct?"

  
Simon sees Kier stiffen slightly and shift in his bed. "Erm, yes. I was... Why?"

  
"Exactly how much time did you spend with her?" Now, Shirley's voice sounds like an authority, like a professional interested in nothing more than doing her job. She pops open her briefcase, which contains several bottles of nortriptyline.

  
Kieren eyes the medicine suspiciously but answers her question nonetheless. "A lot. We were, erm...BDFFs." At the curious look Shirley gives him, he clarifies. "Best dead friends forever."

  
Shirley stands, attaching the bottle of medicine to the injector and motioning for Kier to turn around.

  
"Why are you asking me about Amy? What does she have to do with anything?" Kieren demands as he turns and lowers his neck, bracing for the injection. He feels the nozzle against the hole in his neck and almost shivers, hears the hiss of the liquid draining into him and presses his lips together, squeezing his eyes shut as morbid flashes of Lisa Lancaster assault his mind.

  
Seeing that Kieren is no longer in the condition to be asking questions, Simon takes over for him. "What does Amy have to do with this, Shirley?" He demands.   
Finally, Shirley sits back and turns to face him. "Amy visited me a few weeks ago. Said she was...experiencing the same kind of symptoms Kieren is. Nosebleeds, shaking... Some other stuff too."

  
"What kind of stuff?" Kieren asks her, rotating his shoulders to try and shake off the nortriptyline.

  
"She mentioned...forgetfulness, cravings, seizures...some nasty stuff."

  
Simon and Kieren exchange disturbed looks. Why didn't Amy tell either of them about her affliction? "Do you...know what it is?" Simon asks quietly as he moves to sit down beside Kier.

  
"No, I'm sorry. I don't." She admits, standing up. "I did what I could for Amy, prescribed a stronger form of nortriptyline, which I've just given Kieren. Hopefully, it will help."

  
"And what if it doesn't?!" Simon barks.

  
Shirley is quite for a moment, but then she sighs. "Then we might have to think about maybe sending him back to Norfolk. Maybe they'll be able to figure it out."  
Neither undead respond to that and Shirley smiles apologetically. "Don't get too down. The medicine might work, who knows?" She stands up and closes her briefcase, leaving a bottle of the stronger nortriptyline on the bedside table. "You'll be fine one way or another, Kieren. I promise." And then she lets herself out and Simon and Kieren listen as she trots down the wooden stairs outside.

  
Kieren slowly stands up and goes to the kitchen sink, which is only a few feet away from the bed, nestle in the corner of the one-room apartment. He sighs shakily and leans on the counter, bowing his head.

  
"How are you feeling?" Simon asks him from the bed.

  
"Like death..." Kieren replies, only a tiny hint of humor in his voice. Regardless, Simon chuckles and stands up to join him in the kitchenette.

  
"You heard Shirley, no need to get all worked up. You'll be fine."

  
Kieren nods and turns to face him, offering a weak smile when he realizes how close the two of them are, his body caught between the counters and Simon. "I know." He says without looking away and grins a little wider when Simon brushes his cheek with the back of his hand.

  
"I'll admit you had me worried for a minute there. You weren't acting like yourself..." Simon mutters, relieved to see the alertness and recognition in Kieren's eyes again. Maybe the nortriptyline did the trick, after all.

  
"I'm sorry." Kier says, grey eyes suddenly lingering on Simon's mouth. "I didn't mean to scare you." Slowly, both of them lean forward, their lips brushing together as Simon cups Kieren's face in his hands. Kier smiles into the kiss and closes his eyes, wanting it to linger for as long as possible.

  
When they do eventually pull a few inches apart, he grins. "I'm glad we talked..." He says, enjoying the confident expression on Simon's face. It's one he used to hate but kind of appreciates now. "Thanks for helping me..."

  
"No need to thank me, Kieren." Simon assures him. "I'm just glad you're feeling better."

  
Kieren nods, still smirking faintly as he side steps past him into the rest of the hotel room. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he sighs and shifts his weight. "We've been gone for over an hour...my parents are probably worried by now."

  
"Probably." Simon agrees. "Do they know about your nosebleed?"

  
"No." Kier admits quietly. "I didn't tell them about it yet."

"You should. They deserve to know."

  
Kieren turns once more to face him, agreement in his eyes. "I know." He amd Simon linger together for a moment before he grins sheepishly and looks down at himself, still covered in blood. "Though I probably shouldn't tell them while I'm covered in gunk..."

  
"Yeah, something tells me that wouldn't go over well." Simon chuckles. He nods his head at his small closet and says, "You can borrow something of mine." He watches Kieren silently go to the wardrobe and pull it open. "Although everything will probably be too big for you." He adds, leaning back against the counters again.

  
"I'll find something." Kier assures him as he starts thumbing through shirts and sweaters. Surely enough, everything Simon owns is at least a size or two too big. After minutes of searching, Kieren sighs and gives up, pulling a random sweater out and slipping it on overtop of his polo. Its woven, grey threads are shaggy and droop down over the tops of his thighs, looking ridiculously large on him. He hears Simon snicker at him and offers a dirty look in retaliation before heading for the door, grabbing his new prescription from the bedside table as he goes.

  
"I'll walk you home." Simon offers, slipping am arm around his waist as they trot down the steps together. "Your parents will wonder where I am if you come home alone...in my sweater."

  
Kieren has to agree with that, but he doesn't have to say it outloud. So he remains silent and instead focuses on the mild sensation in his bare feet that makes his head tip to the side in concentration. His toes feel a little tingly, almost like they're...

  
...cold.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Once Kieren is returned to his house, safe and sound, Simon kisses his cheek and tells him he'll see him later. He has some errands to run in town and, with Kieren in his condition, it's safer for him to remain home.

  
"What about your sweater?" Kier wonders, motioning to the baggy, grey shirt hanging off his thin frame.

  
"You can get it back to me tomorrow." Simon says as he turns away, leaving Kier standing in the foyer. Kieren sighs and shuts the door, running his fingers through his hair and pushing through the second door that leads into the kitchen, where his mother is standing by the sink, washing dishes.

  
The voices of many young children singing filters in from the lounge. The movie must still be on. Sue looks up at her son and smiles gently, winking at him. She nods at the stairs and lifts a finger to her lips, silently telling him to be quiet so he won't get rangled back into watching The Sound Of Music with Steve and Jem. If she notices the presence of Simon's clothes on him or the bottle of nortriptyline, she doesn't mention it.

  
Kieren smiles at her and nods, sneaking past the lounge and up the steps to his room, where he quietly shuts the door and sinks onto his bed, shrugging off Simon's sweater and then peeling off his own, blood-stained shirt. Vaugely, he wonders if bleach will be enough to get it clean, but then decides it's not worth it. He doesn't want to risk his parents seeing it all gunked up and having them get worried. So instead, he balls up the polo and tosses it in the waste bin, pulling a new shirt from his closet and slipping it on over his head.

  
He's just laying down against the pillows when he hears the movie suddenly cut off downstairs and his father and sister speaking in loud voices.  
"Jem! Where are ya goin'?" Steve calls.

  
"I'm just remembered! I have homework!" It's a blatant lie. Earlier in the evening, she'd been telling her brother she didn't have any to do tonight, but regardless, Kieren hears her thumping up the steps a few seconds later. And a moment after that, her door slams shut, the silence abruptly being interrupted by loud, hardcore metal music that makes the floor shake with the bass.

  
Kieren chuckles softly and closes his eyes, suddenly feeling drowsy even though he just slept at Simon's hotel room. Seconds later, he's drifted off, not even waking when Jem comes barging into his room to make him feel bad for abandoning her during the movie. She stops, however, when she sees how deeply asleep her brother is. Chest rising and falling with deep, even breaths that are no longer necessary for him to live and are more of a muscle habit than anything else. Frowning, she supposes giving him a piece of her mind can wait until later...and silently exits his bedroom, closing the door softly behind her.

* * *

  
That night, Kieren dreams of Lisa Lancaster, as usual. Ripping her apart with Amy's help and devouring her right there in the local shop. Her blood spilling onto the white tiled floors.

  
He dreams of Jem's horrified expression as she discovers what he's done, her terrified look when she realizes she can't shoot him, and the way she had run away and spared his undead life. He hadn't chased her either. He already had a catch...

  
Kieren dreams of voices screaming his name in desperate pleads and terrified cries. He dreams of Blue Oblivion and Undead Prophets, of Amy being stabbed through the heart and dying even though she was already dead, and of Simon taking a bullet to protect him. He dreams of going rabid and killing his family.

  
He dreams all these things. But these are the usual dreams, the stuff that haunts his nightmares every night.

  
...however, there is one dream in his endless cycle of nightmares there interrupts it all. One dream that can almost pass as a dream instead of a night terror.

  
That night, Kieren dreams of being alive. Not the alive of before, when he was in love with Rick and he cut his wrists because of the guilt...but a new life. Simon is in it and his family is in it...and he's there. Not depressed and suicidal, but happy. Peaceful. Content.

  
That dream carries him through the rest of the night and into the morning, when he wakes up with a smile on his face for the first time since the Rising.

* * *

  
It's six thirty in the morning when Kieren wakes up and his family is still asleep. With a deep yawn, he stretches his arms above his head and stands up, rubbing his eyes as he staggers toward the stairs. In his groggy state, he thinks he hears Jem getting ready for school in her room but he can't be sure.

  
Maybe it was the dream of being alive, or the familiarity of getting up early and hearing Jem getting dressed for school, or a combination of the both. But whatever the reason, Kieren stumbles into the kitchen and sleepily pops open the refrigerator, taking a breakfast smoothie from the shelf and cracking open the lid.

  
He sits down at the table and rubs his eyes again, which are stinging slightly, before taking a swig of the sweet, banana flavored drink. It's not until he's nearly halfway through that he realizes what he's doing. And then it's already too late to stop.

  
Gagging, he drops the bottle to the table and stumbles over to the sink, vomiting black bile down the drain. It smells of acid and blood and makes him gag even more. He throws up until there's nothing left and then sinks back against the counters and leans his hand in his hands.

  
_What's wrong with me?!_ He demands of himself. _How could I forget something like that?! I've woken up dozens of times like this and I've never forgotten I can't eat!_

  
"Kier?"

  
He whips his head to the side, startled. Jem is standing in the doorway, dressed in her school uniform, hair pulled back in a pony tail.

  
"What's wrong?" She asks him. "Were you...throwing up just now?"

  
He's trembling a little again but shakes his head, trying to offer a smile. "I um, I guess I was a little groggy..." He admits. "Forgot that I can't eat..." He motions to the spilled smoothie on the table and forces a laugh. "Don't know what got into me..."

  
Jem is frowning a little suspiciously but apparently decides not to push it for now. Instead, she shrugs and picks up the empty bottle, tossing it in the waste bin. "Well I'm not cleaning up your vomit." She grumbles. "So you'd better get to it then."

  
He nods and sighs a breath of relief when she strolls back out, muttering something about picking up breakfast at the store instead. Kieren watches her go, waiting until he hears the front door slam shut before he relaxes again. His mouth tastes vile and he's shaking like a leaf but that doesn't stop him from turning on the tap and scrubbing the bile down the drain with an old rag that he'll throw out once he's done.

  
He considers calling Simon to tell him he isn't feeling well again but decides against it, remembering how much better he felt after Shirley gave him the nortriptyline yesterday. So instead of worrying his boyfriend, he pads upstairs and grabs the injector and bottle of medicine, clicking them together before positioning it at the hole on the base of his neck.   
Kieren presses his lips together and closes his eyes, bracing for the flashbacks as he pulls the trigger. However, this time it's different. His eyes snap open as actual, real, hot pain shoots down his back and into his limbs and head. He cries out and drops the syringe, doubling over to clutch the back of his neck. As he rocks back and forth in pain, he hears his parents calling out to him.

  
_"Kerien?!"_

  
_"Keiren!"_

  
His bedroom door bursts open and Sue and Steve run to his side, their voices echoing and muffled in his ears as he sways unsteadily. "Mum...dad..." He moans, marveling as black spots litter his vision. He hadn't thought fainting was possible for him...until now. And that's the last thought he registers before everything goes dark and his face hits the bed.

* * *

  
It's noon when Simon decides to pay his favorite Walker a visit. He's decided to use the excuse that he wants to pick up his sweater, even though he no longer needs an excuse. Regardless, he's just turning the corner onto Kieren's street when he notices Shirley's car in the driveway. Frowning, he starts to jog, moving quickly until he reaches the door.

  
_Ding dong_

  
He hears the doorbell on the other side of the wall, followed by footsteps. Sue Walker answers the front door, her expression distressed, even though she tries to hide it.  
"Oh, hello, Simon!" She greets as pleasantly as possible. "I'm sorry but Kieren can't--"

  
"Is he sick?" Simon interrupts her, voice firm. That earns him a startled look from Kieren's mother and then she sighs shakily, sounding like she might have been crying a few hours ago.

  
"Shirley doesn't know what's wrong with him...she said he might have to go back to Norfolk..."

  
"Like hell he does...!" Simon growls, pushing past her and running up the stairs, to where a small crowd has gathered in Kieren's room. Steve, Shirley, even Jem -who should be in school- are all standing in the bedroom, gathered around Kier's bed as Shirley checks him out. She shines a light in his white eyes and pokes his forearm with a needle, all the necessary tests to make sure he's still clinically...well, dead.

  
Kieren notices Simon almost immediately but is unable to say anything because of the barrage of questions directed his way.

  
"You said ate something this morning?" Shirley asks, tapping her pen on the edge of the clipboard in her lap.

"Tried to, yes. I forgot I couldn't eat..." He admits, looking sheepishly in Simon's direction.

  
"You vomited then, yes? What was it like?"

  
Kier grimaces in disgust, wondering why she would want to know what his...ick looked like. But he tells her anyway. "It was black, like normal."

  
She nods. "Any more shaking or nosebleeds?"

  
Steve and Sue exchange wide-eyed stares at that. "You mean you already knew he was sick?!" Sue demands, sounding almost betrayed.

  
"We don't know what it is. It's probably not serious--"

  
"Not serious?!" Steve barks. "The boy is vomiting and passing out! Yes, it's serious!"

  
"He threw up because he ate something." Shirley calmly points out.

  
"I don't care! He's still sick and he needs help!"

  
Kieren sighs and rakes a shaking hand through his hair. Shirley notices the tremble and writes it down on her clipboard. "Dad, you don't have to worry." He assures him. "I'm already dead. Can't get much worse than this."

  
But that seems to be little consolation for his father, who chews his lip nervously until Sue ushers him out of the room. It's nice to know his dad cares so much...but still. He'd rather not have people hovering over him and worrying themselves sick. This is exactly why he didn't tell them in the first place. And now Simon knows it's gotten worse too so he'll probably be over protective as well.

  
"Just a few more questions for you, Kieren." Shirley finally continues. "Have you experienced any seizures or loss of consciousness other than this morning?"

  
Out of the corner of his eye, Kieren sees Simon go rigid. Obviously he didn't know he passed out... "No, nothing before this morning." He answers dully.

  
"Any cravings?"

  
"No, I ate because I forgot I couldn't. Not because I wanted to."

  
Shirley nods and continues writing. When she's done, she looks up and smiles. "Well, good news." She says. "It's definitely the same thing Amy had. Same symptoms."

  
"And how is that good news?" Simon demands, suddenly making his presence know to Shirley, who jumps at the sound of his voice.

  
"Oh! Simon! You gave me a right scare!" She laughs a little and turns back to her notes. "It's good news because Miss Dyer didn't die of her symptoms. If anything, she was getting better."

  
Kieren lowers his eyes, still not ready to think about Amy quite yet. So Simon asks instead. "How do you know she was getting better?"

  
"She didn't come to see me anymore. For a while there, she visited me almost every other day. But for that last week or so I didn't see her at all!"

  
"That last week was pretty hectic." Simon grumbles, remembering all the chaos of Second Rising and Maxine Martin. "She could have been busy."

  
Shirley stands up and shakes her head. "Now, now. You people need to start being a little more optimistic, if you ask me. I've checked his vitals and they're still nice and dead. If you ask me, this could just be stress or an adverse reaction to the Blue Oblivion you took."

  
Kieren frowns because he's pretty sure it's not the Blue Oblivion but then again, what does he know? Could be anything, really. He's just considering the existence of a zombie flu when Shirley tells them she'll show herself out.

  
"Take care, Kieren!" She calls to him. "And don't worry, I'm sure you're fine!" They all stand listening as the front door opens and then closes. Sue sighs and goes to her son's bedside, tenderly kissing the crown of his head.

  
"You heard her, son." She says quietly. "You'll be fine." And then she walks out to join her husband downstairs, leaving Jem and Simon in the room with him. As soon as she's gone, Simon goes to the bed, sitting down and quietly scolding Kieren for not calling him earlier. Seeing the way her brother smiles weakly and leans his head on Simon's shoulder, Jem purses her lips uncomfortably and backs out of the room, deciding to give them some space.

  
"I didn't think anything of it this morning, really..." Kieren lies softly. "I just figured I was tired and not thinking straight."

  
"You're such a bad liar, Kieren." Simon grumbles. "Really, you are. You should have told me to come."

Kieren nods and looks up into his eyes again, "I know. I'm sorry."

  
"That's alright. Just make sure you do next time...if there is a next time."

  
"Hopefully there won't be." Kieren mutters, shifting as if to stand up. But Simon holds him down.

  
"You should rest." He says, pressing the blonde boy back against the pillows, earning a frown from Kier.

  
"I've been sitting in this bed all morning. I want to get up." Kieren insists, shrugging past Simon and quickly getting to his feet. He sees that his boyfriend is about to protest and interrupts him before he can speak. "Oh yeah, your jumper." He remembers, going to the closet and taking the folded shirt from the rack inside. He's just closing the wardrobe door when things start to feel...strange.

  
Kieren sways backwards, vaugely aware of the black blood that spills down his nose over his lips...and then he's falling backwards. Simon shouts his name and there are instantly footsteps in the hallway and on the staircase. He feels Simon's hands shaking his shoulders and he realizes his eyes are closed...but he can't open them.

  
_"Kier?!"_

_"Kieren?! What's happened?!"_

  
_"What is goin' on?! Why is he shakin' like that?!"_

  
Shaking...? It's only then that Kieren's half-conscious mind realizes his body is jerking uncontrollably, his back arched off the ground, fingers clawing at the floor. His throat is making a strange choking sound as well and he can hear several voices shouting to each other and to him.

  
_"Kieren, can you hear me?!"_

  
_"You're alright, son! Calm down!"_

  
_"Kier?!"_

  
_"Jem, call Shirley back! We need her!"_

  
_"But--"_

  
_"Now!"_

  
_"Has he taken his nortriptyline?"_

  
_"Yes, it was laying empty on the floor when we found him this mornin'!"_

  
_"Could it be a side effect of his medicine?"_

  
_"No, of course not!"_

  
He feels his limbs starting to relax and his mind fogs up again, shrouded by exhaustion. His eyes are closed and he can't move but he's still conscious and can hear everything they're saying...

  
_"He's calmin' down..."_

  
_"I think it's over..."_

  
_"Thank God..."_

  
_"Kieren? Son, can you hear me?"_

  
_"Kieren?"_

  
_"Kier...?"_


	4. Chapter 4

"Are ya' sure you'll be alright to watch him?" Steve asks softly as he and Simon stand by the front door. Sue is still hurrying through the house, getting her coat and purse and Jem left several minutes ago to find Shirley. But no one is answering the phone at the Wilson house, not even Philip, so Kieren's parents have decided to take to upon themselves to go find a doctor who will be willing to help a PDS sufferer.

  
"I'm sure." Simon tells him. "I'll keep an eye on him."

  
Steve nods and that's when Sue comes flying into the foyer, purse shaking in her trembling hands. She stares meaningfully at Simon for a moment, her dark eyes stricken with tears.

  
"Take care of our boy until we get back with the doctor." She whispers urgently. "And if anything goes wrong...take 'im to the hospice. We'll figure it out and meet you there."

  
Simon nods obediently, opening the door for Kieren's parents and they both hurry out to the car parked in the garage. Steve doesn't look back, he's too focused on sliding into the driver's seat, but Sue turns all the way around for a moment, her lips pressed into a thin line as she watches Simon.

  
She doesn't trust him completely. Not yet. Despite having saved Kieren's live a few days ago, she's still afraid he might be 'just another rotter'. Of course, she doesn't have time to dwell on that fear because Steve urges her into the car and soon, they're peeling out onto the road and disappearing over the hill into town.

  
Simon frowns slightly before shutting the door and returning upstairs to where Kieren is sleeping. His bedroom is dully lit, the only light coming from the windows, which are veiled by thin, white curtains. The walls are littered with paintings and charcoal sketches, some of them Simon hasn't seen before. There is a pile of illustration board leaning against the far wall; some of Kieren's newest works.

  
Glancing over his shoulder, Simon watches the ailing undead's face for a moment. After his apparent seizure, Kieren woke up for a few minutes, only to doze back off from the exhaustion of it all. Not that he was very coherent even when he was awake, just muttering broken sentences about Lisa Lancaster and coming alive. Nothing that really made much sense.

  
But now Kieren is asleep again, his face peaceful other than a slight pinch between his eyebrows, probably indicating the nightmares that plague every PDS sufferer. His chest rises and falls evenly and slowly and he's not shaking anymore so Simon considers that a victory.

  
With a small sigh, he strolls across the bedroom and sits down against the wall, picking up the first painting from the floor and running his fingers over the smooth strokes from Kieren's brush, which is still laying on a paper towel beside the pile of sketches. This particular picture shows Jem, her face depicted in shades of red and purple, probably to match her hair. She isn't smiling like some of the other paintings her brother has done of her. In this one, her head is turned at an angle, almost like she's looking over her shoulder, and her expression is hard, eyes steely. Her jaw is set firmly and there's a pucker to her lips.

  
Simon smirks, recognizing this expression as one he's seen dozens of times on her face. She looks pissed, as she does most of the time recently. Chuckling softly, he sets it aside and picks up the next one. But now, his smile fades.

  
Amy's face is painted in its natural shades of grey, her white eyes gleaming happily even in the picture. There's a red flower holding her hair back and she's grinning mischeviously. He can still hear her calling Kieren dumb dumb in that affectionate tone of hers...

  
Simon looks up at Kieren as the blonde boy rolls over in his bed, still fast asleep but seeming restless. He's pulled the blankets up to his nose and his eyes are squeezed tightly shut. Normally, Simon would go and wake him from the nightmare...but right now, he needs sleep. Any amount of sleep, no matter how restless it is.  
Setting down the painting again, Simon gets to his feet. He's going to try and call Shirley again. Maybe someone will pick up this time...

 

* * *

  
The first thing he realizes is that he's bitterly cold. His body is shaking again but not from his mysterious illness. He's shaking because of the chill in the bedroom. There's a blanket wrapped tightly around him and pulled straight up to his nose, the top of it jiggling along with the chatter of his teeth.

  
The second thing he registers...is that he _shouldn't_ feel the cold. He shouldn't be able to feel anything. And yet...Kieren can plainly tell where there are goosebumps pricking along his arms and legs, where the blanket brushes his chin and its loose fabric tickles his nose. He can feel, not just the sensation of pressure on his fingers, but the actual _texture_ of the sheets as he pushes himself up onto his elbows.

  
He stares, wide-eyed and utterly baffled into the distance for a moment, simply shifting around slightly and trying not to panic with the overwhelming knowledge that he's _feeling_ again. Kieren isn't sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing...but he knows that if he can feel things again, something has changed in his body's chemistry. Something is different now.

  
And it's not the only thing...

* * *

  
_Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiing!_

  
Simon swears quietly under his breath when the phone goes to voicemail again. Why isn't anyone picking up?! Shirley left twenty minutes ago, surely she must be home by now!

  
 _"Hello, you've reached the Wilson household. We're not home right now but if you leave your name and number, we'll try to get back to you as soon as we can!"_ The sound of Shirley's prerecorded message is followed by a shrill beep.

  
"Shirley? This is Simon! If you're home, please answer! It's Kieren, he's taken a turn for the worse and we could really use your--"

  
"Simon...?"

He turns his head in the direction of the voice, eyebrows knitting together at the sight of Kieren standing at the top of the steps, leaning heavily on the hand rail. "Kieren..." He breathes, setting down the phone. Simon crosses the lounge in a few, long strides. "How are you feeling? You shouldn't be out of bed yet--"

  
"Simon," Kieren repeats stiffly. There's a slightly panicked look in his eyes but it's one he's clearly trying to fight. He's trying to stay calm and Simon can see the wheels turning in his boyfriend's head. "How long has it been since I've had nortriptyline?"

  
Simon frowns suspiciously. "You parents said you took it this morning..."

  
Kieren nods, pressing his lips together. He shifts his weight uncomfortably and then clears his throat. "I, erm..." His pale hand finds its way to his stomach and Kieren frowns a bit. "I'm a bit..."

  
"Hungry...?" Simon deduces, earning a jerky nod from Kier. The blonde looks absolutely petrified now, having admitted his craving for food. Only the rabid PDS sufferers need to eat...so does that mean he's going rabid again? Of course that doesn't explain how he's suddenly able to feel things. Speaking of which--

  
"And...there's something else too."

  
Simon braces himself, expecting the worst.

  
"I'm a little...cold." 'Little' is an understatement. He hasn't been this freezing since before the Rising, back when his thin frame made him susceptible to the Roarton chill. And apprently Simon can see the way he's shivering uncontrollably because he dutifully ushers Kieren down the steps, helping him stay balanced so he won't fall, and steers him to the couch.

  
"Where's the thermostat?" Simon asks him, frayed eyes flicking across Kieren's face.

  
"In the kitchen." Kier replies and bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Although it doesn't help. His skin is still icy with death but now he can actually feel the chill of his lifeless body. It doesn't give off any kind of body heat so it doesn't matter how hard he tries to insulate himself. His only savior will be the heaters positioned throughout the house, which are fortunately adjusted to coming on quickly, thanks to it being the middle of winter. Within seconds, he hears the clicking of them turning on and Simon returns to the lounge, looking more than a little concerned.

  
"Are you feeling okay?" He asks, sitting down beside the shivering boy.

  
"Other than slightly panicked because of the very real danger of becoming rabid? Yeah, fine..." Kieren mumbles sarcastically, earning a weary look from Simon.

  
"You're not going rabid." He sighs, reaching out to touch the back of his hand to Kieren's forehead. The quaking undead gives him a look and rolls his eyes.

  
"Well I certainly don't have a _fever_ , Simon! I'm practically a walking ice cube!"

  
"Can't be too careful." The older man lowers his hand, content with the knowledge that at least Kieren isn't stricken with a fever. Now _that_ would be strange! Without wasting another moment, Simon stands up again. "Stay here, I'll go find you a blanket."

  
Kieren nods, still a bit freaked out when he feels the collar of his jumper brushing his neck. _This is going to take some getting used to,_ he realizes dully. He watches Simon disappear up the steps and then tries to relax into the sofa, all of his muscles feeling tight and constricted. But at least he enjoys the puffs of warmth coming from heaters behind him and cranes his neck to feel them better. Warmth is a heavenly sensation, he decides with a small smile. And he never wants to feel any other way but warm. The cold is miserable.

  
A few moments later, Simon returns down the steps. His arms piled high with every quilt, sheet, and blanket he could find. The look Kieren gives him might have been comical if not for the tremble of his body.

  
"Don't you think you overdid it a little?" He asks quietly, shifting obediently when Simon starts wrapping them around him, one at a time.

  
"No." He replies honestly and Kieren doesn't question him again. Instead, he thanks Simon for helping him and asks him where his family has gone. "Jem went after Shirley and your parents went to town to find a doctor for you."

  
"Ah." Kieren lowers his head, frowning a bit. He hadn't wanted to worry them so much. "Did they seem...scared at all?" He asks softly.

  
"Well yes." Simon tells him honestly. "We were all scared."

  
At that, Kier groans and leans his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to cause so much trou--"

  
"You're no trouble, Kieren. We all care about you, is all." Simon interrupts him. "Don't think like that."

  
There's a short moment of silence between them before Kieren sighs and, even below the covers, Simon can tell he's absently rubbing his wrists, the way he does when he's thinking about the night that he... _ended_ it. Frowning, Simon sits forward and turns to face his boyfriend.

  
"You said you were hungry as well?" He recalls, earning a startled nod from Kier. "Does it feel like back when you were rabid or...before the Rising?"

  
Kieren swallows and lowers his eyes, wanting to look anywhere but Simon. "Sort of...both, I guess? I haven't felt like this in a long... _long_ time."

  
"Do you think you could handle something...light, maybe?"

  
Again, Kier looks baffled and gives him an alarmed stare. "What, have you gone mad? Do you want me to throw up all over the place?"

  
"I'm bein' serious, Kieren." Simon assures him, his expression stiff and not at all humorous. "Think about it seriously. Could you eat something?"

  
At first, Kier almost seems annoyed. Of course he can't eat anything! He'll get sick if he does! He threw up this morning!

  
...but then again, he didn't feel like this before. He didn't feel bitter cold and have hunger pains so strong it feels like his stomach is twisting itself into knots. He didn't feel...human last time.

  
So with a sheepish look, he offers a tentative nod and watches nervously as Simon stands up and goes into the kitchen. At the moment, the idea of food is so enticing he almost doesn't care if he vomits...

  
A few seconds later, Simon returns with a glass of water and a plate of crackers. At the quizzical look Kieren throws his way, he simply shrugs. "Let's just start with something small, yeah?" He holds out the glass of water to Kieren, who accepts it with shaking hands.

  
They exchange uncomfortable smiles before Kier lifts the glass to his lips, wincing slightly at the foreign feeling of water sliding down his throat. He only takes a small sip but it's enough for his body to make its point. Instantly, he feels his insides reject the nourishment and he's lurching forward, a hand clamped over his mouth at the near-painful wave of nausea.

  
Simon presses the waste bin into his lap and soon its filled with black bile, Kieren leaning over it, shaking like a leaf. He's grateful for the way Simon soothingly rubs his back, as well as the way he's actually able to feel his touch, instead of just recognize the pressure. Kieren spits a few times before setting the bin aside and laying back against the sofa, fighting to even out his breaths, which have quickened because of mere habit, not because he actually needs the air.

  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up..." Simon whispers, shifting closer so that he can run his fingers through Kieren's hair, which feels incredibly nice to the ailing boy, not that he's in the mood to admit it.

"It's okay..." Kier croaks weakly. "At least now we know I still can't eat..."

  
Simon bites the inside of his cheek but nods. "Yeah, no more food for you." He concludes, pushing the plate of crackers away so neither of them have to look at it. "Do you still feel hungry?"

  
Kieren almost retches at the idea of eating now and he shakes his head furiously. "I'm more nauseous than anything now..."

  
"I'm sorry." Simon repeats, going back to playing with Kier's hair in a way that makes him drowsy. Soon, the blonde has fallen asleep against his chest and the room is practically stifling hot. Not that it bothers Simon. All he cares about now is the fact that Kieren is no longer trembling and he's finally getting the rest he so sorely needs.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why is it so bloody hot in here?"

  
Simon snaps awake at the sound of Steve's voice. He hadn't realized that he, too, had dozed off until just now. Then again, it's been a stressful day. Not surprising he would nod off for a while... Regardless, he's about to get up and ask if they managed to find a doctor when-- Glancing down, he discovers the cause of the subtle pressure on his chest and the reason he can't move. Kieren is still asleep, resting easily against Simon's chest, nearly his entire body caccooned in layers of quilts.

  
Simon hates to wake him but knowing if they've found a doctor is more important right now. So he carefully slips out from beneath Kier's weight, jostling him just enough to force him awake. "Sorry." He says at the sight of pale eyes fluttering open.

  
"S'alright..." Kier mumbles groggily, struggling to sit up within the confines of the blankets. "What's goin' on?" He asks, noticing blissfully that he's no longer shaking or nauseous.

  
"Your parents just got home." Simon tells him, standing up. "I'm going to go see what they've found out." Kieren unravels the quilts and follows him, trailing just behind Simon until they reach the foyer, where his parents are shrugging off snow-covered jackets.

"Kieren!" His mother smiles, seeming relieved. "How are ya' feelin', love?"

  
"Better." He tells her, silently pleased at the way she squeezes Simon's hand on the way through, thanking him for helping.

  
"That's good, son." Steve says as he hangs his jacket. "Dr. Russo will be here soon."

  
_Dr. Russo...?_ Kieren bites his lip so he won't speak out against seeing him. He knows it's important, that his sickness -whatever it is- could be life threatening. But...why did they have to get Russo of all doctors?

  
"Are you alright, son? You look a little green around the gills."

  
Simon turns around at that, frowning at the torn expression on Kier's face. He's not at all fooled when his boyfriend straightens up and smiles, nodding his head and insisting he's fine, that he's just a little tired. Simon sighs because he knows what's wrong... "You're still tired?" He asks, drawing Kieren's attention.

  
The blonde opens his mouth as if to say something but stops when he recognizes the knowing look on Simon's face. "Erm, yeah. I guess I didn't sleep very well last night is all..."  
"Alright then." Simon steps forward, catching Kieren's wrist in his hand and ushering him toward the stairs. "Steve, Sue, I think Kieren should get a little more rest, if that's alright you."

  
"Yes, fine." His mother says, eyeing her son closely. "We'll let you know when Dr. Russo gets here."

  
"Thank you." Simon and Kieren hurry up the steps together, closing the bedroom door a little too heavily. It slams shut in Kier's eagerness to get away.

  
"Why did they have to get Russo?!" He demands in a hushed voice, raking both hands through his hair. "Of all the doctors in town, why Russo?"

  
Simon nods. So he was right. _That's_ what's bothering him. "Kieren, it'll be alright. If anything, having Russo will be a good thing. He's the last doctor who saw her before she...passed. He might be able to help somehow--"

  
"That's exactly why I don't want to see him!" Kieren moans, sinking down onto his bed, leaning his head in his hands. "I...I can't...not after Amy..."

  
"Kieren," Simon breathes, sitting down beside him. "Dr. Russo couldn't have helped Amy, she'd already lost too much blood... There was nothing he could have--"

  
"I know! I know..." Kieren lets out a shaky sigh and lowers his hands, pale eyes staring blankly at the spot between his feet. "It's just that...seein' him...just makes me think of her...like that. ...dead, I mean..."

  
"I know it does." Simon tells him, gently squeezing Kieren's knee, trying to comfort him. "Just try not to think about it. And I'll be right there the whole time, I won't let anything happen to ya'."

  
Both of them stiffen at the sound of the front door opening and Simon thinks he can hear Kieren swallowing in fear. But then, they hear Jem's familiar footfalls on the steps as she hurries up to her brother's room, the door immediately flying open without hesitation.

  
For a moment, she pauses, staring with some ebarrasment at the closeness between her brother and Simon. "Um, I couldn't get ahold of Shirley. Most I can figure, she's driven into town. Philip wasn't home either."

Kieren looks up at her and smiles weakly. "That's alright, Jem. Mum and Dad have called Dr. Russo to come over..."

  
It does Simon's heart good to see the relief that washes over her face, hearing that. The way her stiff shoulders deflate and relax. It's strange how tough and cold Jem can seem at times, almost like she doesn't care about anything but herself and her guns. And then in the next second, she's looking at Kieren like he's the only person in the entire world that matters. "Kieren's a little nervous." Simon tells her, deciding she deserves to know, despite the elbow he feels in his ribs from Kier.

  
"Well _I_ would be." She tells them without missing a beat. "It's not everyday someone like you gets sick. Who know, maybe you're goin' _rabid_ , little brotha'?" Despite the cruel joke, her tone is light and humorous and makes Kieren chuckle.

  
He shakes his head and sits back against Simon's shoulder. "Yeah, maybe. Guess you should start sleepin' with a gun under your pillow again?" Kieren jeers, his smile still weak but no longer forced.

  
Jem rolls her eyes and turns toward the door. "Pff, I wouldn't need a gun to handle _you_ , Kier. A feather or maybe a toothpick would do just fine." She's already one step out the door when she turns back again, grey eyes softer than before. "Seriously though, don't worry about it. I'm sure Russo can help."

  
Kieren's smile fades and he lowers his head again, nodding sullenly. Jem disappears into her bedroom and soon, the floor vibrates with loud music.  
"She's right." Simon tells him. "I know you're scared, Kieren, but Dr. Russo will help you. I'm sure of it."

  
For a while, Kieren doesn't say anything. He just sits hunched over on the edge of the bed, arms folded across his knees and eyes staring down at the floor. "...I know."

* * *

  
"Look up for me."

  
Kieren winces at the bright light being shined in his eyes as Dr. Russo prods his head to the side. The doctor had been fascinated -and concerned- when Kieren's parents told him what had been going on with their son. The nosebleeds, the shaking, the seizure... It all sounded very much like what Amy had, and very unusual for a PDS sufferer.  
"Hm..." Russo hums as something in Kieren's eyes catches his attention.

  
"What?" Sue asks from where she and her husband are sitting on the sofa across the lounge from them. "Did you find something?"

  
"It seems that his eye tissues are healing beyond what is to be expected from a PDS sufferer." The doctor explains as he guides Kier's head in the other direction, asking him to look down now.

  
"So what does that mean? For his health?"

  
"It means there is definitely some unexpected activity going on in Kieren's brain. Which would explain his seizure and other odd behaviors."

  
"So...this isn't dangerous?" Steve asks, leaning forward in his seat.

  
Dr. Russo sighs and sets down the light he'd been using. "We can't know that yet. There are a few more things I'd like to try before making any official decisions."

  
Kieren frowns, hearing that. He'd been hoping the diagnosis -whatever it is- would come quickly, but the visit has been going on for nearly twenty minutes now and Simon has to keep reminding him to stop bouncing his leg nervously.

  
"Alright, Kieren, now if you would just hold out your arm--"

  
"For what?" Kier interrupts, sounding a little more defensive than he meant to. He immediately regrets it when Russo offers him a quizzical look, as if wondering if he's almost been having some temperment issues as well. A tell-tale sign of going rabid...

  
"Kieren," Russo begins softly, placing a hand on the boy's knee. "When your friend...Amy, passed...she was bleeding. I just want to make sure your blood is still nice and couagulated. Since you've been havin' some of the same symptoms as she was."

  
Kieren frowns slightly, still feeling entirely uptight about all this. After a slight moment of hesitation, he offers the doctor is arm and watches closely as a needle is lowered into it, stiffening at the sharp poke.

  
Simon, who is sitting practically right on top of him, leans over and whispers, "It's okay. Just relax." His hand squeezes Kieren's shoulder and the blonde tries to follow his advice and calm down a bit.

  
"You felt that?" Russo asks, seeming shocked even though Simon was very clear when he told him Kieren was feeling things again.

  
"Yes..." Kier confirms quietly, white eyes looking anywhere but the syringe in his forearm. Needles never really bothered him but...the sensation of something so sharp that close to his scars is just...uncomfortable. He struggles to distract himself by staring at one of his paintings hanging on the wall, trying to remember each and every detail of the day he painted it.

  
"What...?"

  
Sue and Steve practically jump to their feet at the sound of the doctor's surprise. "What?!" Steve demands, eyeing the needle suspiciously. The liquid filling the syringe is black, like it should be. However, the consistancy is too thin, too runny, too much like a normal person's blood should be. In the light, it's almost possible to see flecks of red within the blackish gunk.

  
Kieren and Simon gape at the syringe because they know what this means, but Sue, Steve, and Jem still seem utterly clueless.

  
"Is somethin' wrong?" Sue asks shakily.

  
"No...I mean, nothin's _wrong_ per se but..."

  
"My blood is beginnin' to flow again..." Kieren breathes, staring wide-eyed at the tube of blackish-red liquid. But does that mean--

  
"Lay back, Kieren. I want to check your heart rate."

  
"Heart rate?!" Jem echoes in disbelief. Her face is at least a shade paler than it should be, which is understandable. She's only just recently come to peace with the fact that her brother is the undead. But now? Now he might be coming back to life again?!

  
"Well _somethin'_ is makin' his blood move." Russo points out as Simon stands up, making room for Kieren to lay back on the couch. He fumbles for his stethescope, hands trembling slightly in excitement. He has Kieren lay perfectly still and silent as he presses the cold, metal instrument to his chest, closing his eyes to concentrate and listen... For a long handful of seconds, he hears nothing. Nothing but utter silence within Kieren's chest. But then, just as he's about to give up--

  
_B-thump..._

  
Russo's eyes snap open and he looks up at Kieren, who is gazing nervously down at him. "I heard something!" He whispers, causing everyone in the room to exchange bewildered stares. But still, no one speaks. Russo goes silent again and listens for a second thump of the boy's heart. This time, he counts the distance between heart beats.

  
_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eigh--_

  
_B-thump..._

  
Dr. Russo finally sits back and lowers his stethescope, smiling a little. "Eight seconds." He says, seemingly out of the blue. "His heart pumps every eight seconds."

  
Kieren gapes at him, almost not wanting to believe him. Wouldn't he know if his heart were pumping? Wouldn't he be able to tell somehow? But then, as everyone in the room begins to surge around him and the doctor, flurries of questions flying from their mouths, Kieren thinks that maybe...just maybe, if he focuses hard enough...he feel a slight movement in his ribs every eight seconds...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so lots of kissing in this chapter... And I'm totally okay with that, I hope you are too. XD

Dr. Russo ends up sticking around for most of the evening, running various tests on Kieren over the hours of his visit. He tries everything from measuring his pulse, to taking more blood samples, to even looking down Kieren's throat with a light. But, surely enough, every test he runs comes back saying the same thing. And it's not until Russo is packing up his equipment that he gives the Walkers his professional opinion.

  
"Congratulations, Kieren." He says with a little smirk. "As a medical doctor and an expert on PDS, I can officially say you're no longer clinically dead." Kieren's parents exchange conflicted stares but don't say anything as Russo continues to speak. "I'll run some tests on the blood samples I took but I don't think they'll be able to change my mind. Your heart is beating, so you're alive."

  
"But...what exactly does that mean? What caused it to happen?" Kieren asks, trailing the doctor to the door. His arms are taped up with bandages that still aren't necessary -his blood isn't flowing enough to actually cause him to bleed- and he no longer appears as nervous about Russo's presence as he did at first. Now, he just wants to know what's happening to him and what caused it.

  
"I don't know." Russo admits. Then, holding up the seven vials of black blood he took, he adds, "But I'd like to figure it out. And I think running some tests on your blood will help."

  
Kieren nods, a little numbly. It's hard to believe that just this morning, he was a PDS sufferer and now...? Now, he's what? Cured? Human? ...living? He's still reeling from everything and how quickly it all happened when the doctor places a hand on his shoulder and smiles again.

  
"If I'm right, Kieren, and I think I am...whatever is happenin' to you could mean a cure for PDS all together." Russo seems thrilled, even though he's trying very hard to contain it, to keep a calm and professional exterior. But Kieren can see it in his eyes, a gleam of fascination and excitement that's not unlike that of a kid in a candy shop.

  
"Well, let's...hope for the best, I suppose..." Kier mutters, still not sure of how he should be feeling at the moment. "What should I erm, do about the nortriptyline? Should I keep taking it or...?"

  
"Yes, absolutely." Russo says. "Smaller doses might become necessary in the future but, for now, keep taking it." At the slightly confused way the Walkers look at each other, he clarifies, "Your body _is_ coming back to life, as far as I can tell. But your heart isn't beating fast enough to support it yet. If you stop taking your medication now, something could very well go wrong. Your heart could fail or your brain might shut down..." He stops himself at the horrified looks on Steve and Sue's faces. "The point is, keep taking your nortriptyline until it becomes clear you don't need it anymore. And you should speak to Shirley about this, I'm sure she'll be interested to hear the news."  
Kieren nods, his brow scrunched in thought. "Thank you, Dr. Russo." He says as the man opens the front door to let himself out.

  
"No, thank _you_ , Kieren. I'm glad your parents contacted me about this." The two of them shake hands before Russo turns to leave. "I'll keep your informed as I find out the results of the tests."

  
Kier watches as the doctor climbs into his car and drives away, disappearing over the hill that leads into town. And suddenly...he's left feeling very out of place. It took a _long time_ but Kieren has finally accepted himself as a PDS sufferer, he's okay with the fact that he'll never be normal or widely accepted by the Roarton villagers. He's already come to terms with the knowledge that he'll have to have brain-altering medicine injected into his neck everyday and have awful, nightmarish flashbacks of Lisa Lancaster every night. He's become okay with all this...

  
But now everything is changing again. His whole world is turning upside down for the umpteenth time and everything just generally feels out of control. He's vaugely aware that his hands are shaking again but before Kieren can really notice it, he feels a hand on his shoulder. Still unused to the sensation of touch, he jumps a little in surprise.

  
"Are you alright?" Simon asks him gently, turning him around so they're facing one another. He looks down at Kieren's trembling hands and frowns, taking them into his own and squeezing them comfortingly.

  
"Well...at least I've not gone rabid..." Kieren jokes weakly, still struggling to wrap his mind around everything that's happened. And Simon nods his head, smirking thinly.

  
"Sounds like quite the opposite to me." He remarks and the corner of Kieren's mouth twitches up in silent agreement. He closes the front door and allows Simon to lead him back into the lounge, where his family is waiting.

  
Steve and Sue are talking together in low voices while Jem sits silently, listening to their urgent voices but not really hearing them. She, too, seems lost in thought about the day's events, her legs pulled up to her chest as she leans on the back of the sofa. However, all of them look up when Kieren reenters the room and Steve immediately jumps to his feet, even though it's obvious he has no idea what to say.

  
"Well, son...um, I suppose I should say congratulations...?" He pats the side of Kieren's arm, the gesture's affection lost in the utter bewilderment on Steve's face. Even so, Kier smiles at him. He's not entirely sure 'congratulations' is the right term for this -maybe something more like 'good luck'- but he knows what his father means.

  
"Thanks, dad." He says, actually stumbling back a few steps when Sue throws her arms around him, hugging Kieren in an embrace so tight it almost hurts. He chuckles a little breathlessly at how happy his parents seem, although their joy is, admittedly, lost on him. What have they got to be so delighted about? Nothing's really changed _that much_ , has it?

  
"Alright, alright!" Jem groans, standing up to pry their mother off of him after the hug goes on for just a few seconds too long. "I think you're crushing his lungs, mum. And he needs those now."

  
"Oh, sorry..." Sue apologizes, backing up and finally releasing her son, who rubs his now-sore arms. There are actually tears in her eyes, which she swipes away before they can fall. "I guess we're all just a little...overwhelmed right now."

  
"You can say that again." Steve agrees as he runs a hand through his short, grey hair. "Kier, Jem, why don't you two head upstairs for a while...so your mum and I can talk." He places a hand on Sue's shoulder, silently drawing attention to the redness of his wife's eyes and the way she keeps having to dab at them with a tissue.

  
Jem nods and turns toward the steps but Kieren doesn't immediately follow her. "Can Simon stay the night?" He asks out of the blue, earning startled looks from his parents and an equally wide-eyed gape from Simon.

  
"Erm...s-sure, son..." Steve mutters, a little helplessly. Kieren can tell he's not exactly comfortable with the idea of Simon sleeping upstairs in his son's room... "Why? Has, um, has something happened to his place or...?"

  
"No, nothing like that." Kieren assures them, feeling a bit stunned himself at how he just sort of blurted the question out. "I just...I think I would feel a bit better if he stayed."  
"Better?" Sue asks, still sniffeling a little. "What do you mean? Are you feeling sick again?"

  
"No, just..." Kieren hesitates, sighing when folds his arms over his stomach. "I just don't think I'll be gettin' much sleep tonight...what with all... _this_." He explains a little vaguely, motioning with his arms to the whole situation in general. "It would be easier if he could stay..."

  
After a moment of uncomfortable hesitation, Steve and Sue nod and Kieren offers them a grateful smile. "Thank you." Then, turning to Simon, he asks, " _Would_ you stay?"

  
Simon's eyebrows are still risen far up his forehead, seemingly shocked and impressed at the same time. Then again, he's always taken aback whenever quiet, shy Kieren sticks up for himself. "Of course." He tells him, smirking a little. Although Kieren either doesn't notice the grin or isn't in the mood for making his usual sarcastic remark or 'behave yourself' expression because he simply takes Simon's wrist and leads him upstairs after that.

  
Kieren shuts them into his bedroom before silently pacing over to the large window on the other side of his bed, leaning himself on the sill as he gazes out over the neighborhood, looking distant and thoughtful. He says nothing for the longest time and Simon only lingers by the door, watching him with a curious expression on his ashen face. _What could have gotten into him_ , he wonders absently as he sits down on the edge of Kieren's bed, deciding not to bother him just yet.

  
Whatever's on Kier's mind right now, it's obvious he needs to think for a while before he talks. So Simon simply contents himself with admiring the art-littered walls of the room, as patient as ever.

  
However, he doesn't need to wait very long. Only a few minutes later, Kieren sighs heavily and paces away from the window, sitting heavily onto the bed beside Simon. There's a sour expression on the blonde's face and he only stares at the wall when he says, "Did you see the way they were actin'?" He whispers, sounding almost bitter.

  
Simon tilts his head, unsure of what Kieren could mean by that. "Yes," He says carefully. "They seemed very happy."

  
"Yeah." Kier laughs once but there is no humor in the sound. He rolls his eyes as he stands up, yet again and starts pacing the room. "They seemed thrilled..." He grumbles.  
Simon stands as well, following him to the window, where he effectively corners the younger undead. "Tell me what's bothering you." He requests softly, placing a hand on the side of the boy's neck in the way that makes Kieren chuckle a little uncomfortably.

  
"It's just that..."

  
Simon nods once, urging him to speak.

  
"They just seemed so _relieved_. Like some huge weight was taken off their shoulders..." Kieren explains quietly, earning a questioning stare from Simon.

  
"Well why wouldn't they be happy?" He asks. "You're getting better, that's a good thing."

  
"I know it is." Kier assures him, shrugging his hand off and ducking past him to continue his aimless pacing. "But...I mean, it won't be so much more different now, right? I'm still the same person, PDS or no PDS..."

  
And that's when it clicks in Simon's mind and he inclines his head in understanding. "Ah, I think I get it now." He says, following Kieren once again to the opposite end of the room, where the recovering PDS sufferer has found his way into a corner and folded his arms, leaning his forehead against the wall. "Kieren," Simon whispers, taking the boy's shoulder and slowly turning him around. "Look."

  
Obediently, Kier lifts his gaze to meet Simon's. Despite his boyfriend's obvious distress, Simon is smiling gently.

  
"You're absolutely right, Kieren." He breathes, grinning with a touch of amusement at the sour pucker to the other boy's lips when he says that. "You _are_ the same person, with or without your condition. I'm sure your family knows that."

  
"It's like they're excited that the _real me_ is comin' home or somethin'..."

  
Simon sighs and shakes his head. "Don't be ridiculous, Kieren. They're not excited because of something like that. They love you and they're just relieved that you won't have to suffer so much anymore."

  
Kieren's expression softens a little and he looks back up into Simon's eyes, still frowning a little and obviously not completely buying it yet. "It's not like I blame them, Simon." He mutters, trying not to sound so much like he's just feeling bad for himself. "I mean, it must be hard for them. Constantly having to worry if I've remembered to take my medication or if one day I'll just up and rip--"

  
"Stop that." Simon cuts in, almost angrily. "I know for a fact your family doesn't think like that, Kieren! And frankly, neither should you!"

  
Kieren groans and tries to shake him off but Simon has taken ahold of his shoulders and isn't letting go. "Simon--"

  
"Do you really think that if they feared you so much, they would have fought so hard to keep you around?" He demands, voice getting a little too loud for Kieren's comfort. His parents are just downstairs, after all. And Jem is in the very next room.

  
"Simon...!" Kieren hisses in exasperation when his boyfriend continues to speak, despite surely having drawn attention by now.

  
"Even with all those opportunities they had to ship you off back to Norfolk, they didn't. It was only when they thought you'd become a danger to yourself that they tried to let you go!" Simon finally lowers his voice at the stunned look on Kier's face. He softens his expression again and places a hand on the side of Kieren's face, running his thumb over his cheek. "Even when you went rabid, your father still believed you were in there and did all he could to get you back."

  
"Yeah and I almost killed him..." Kieren grumbles, wincing outwardly at the memory.

  
"And that wasn't your fault. Gary _drugged_ you with the Blue Oblivion. Steve never would have been in danger if it hadn't been for that. Listen," Simon reaches up with his other hand, cupping Kieren's face as he leans in to finish what he's saying. Although, admittedly, Kieren feels his newly-beating heart flutter at their closeness and he swears that if his blood were moving any faster he would be blushing like mad at the feeling of Simon's cool breath on his cheeks. "What's happening to you is a gift, Kieren. It could mean putting an end to the suffering of every undead in the world! If anything, it's a blessing. Your parents know that."

  
Kieren knows he's right. Everything Simon has said makes sense in its own way so, for now, he sighs and silently decides to believe it's all true. No matter how hard his mind is trying to convince him of otherwise... Smiling thinly, he tells Simon 'okay' and that he'll try to lighten up.

  
The Irish undead smirks, pleased that Kieren has decided to listen to him. But his smile is abtuptly cut off when Kier rolls onto his toes, pressing his lips to Simon's in the most sincere 'thank you' he can think of.

  
To be honest, the kiss is a little overwhelming at first. Kieren gasps into it, brow scrunching up at the sensation of touch that he's no longer used to. The feeling of Simon's mouth again his sends his mind buzzing and chills roll down his spine. He's at first unaware of the fact that his fingers have curled into the other man's jumper sleeves, but is almost painfully aware of the fact that he's pressed into the wall next to the door and that his lungs are beginning to burn with a lack of oxygen.

  
When they eventually do part, Kieren is left feeling utterly breathless and a little lightheaded. Simon, on the other hand, is smirking almost in amusement as he combs his fingers through Kier's blonde hair, eyebrow arching up at the way his boyfriend's eyes flutter shut as he tries to steady himself.

  
"Are you alright, Kieren?" Simon asks, half jokingly, half actually a little concerned, due to what's been happening the past few days.

  
"Pff," Kieren opens his eyes again and smiles thinly, playfully shoving Simon away. "Don't act all concerned, you dick. You did this." He grumbles, making a show of stumbling over to the bed, where he sits down to hopefully settle his dizziness.

  
Simon chuckles, relieved that Kier is acting like himself again. He doesn't say anything for a moment, simply watching as Kieren lays back and scrubs at his eyes with the heels of his palms. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by a subtle knock on the door.

  
Kieren lifts his head and props himself up on his elbows. "Come in." He calls, wondering who it is. The door creaks open a few inches and Jem pops her head in, grey eyes suspicious as she looks at Simon, then back at her brother.

  
"Just came to tell you, Kier, that if you _have_ to make-out again, bear in mind that your little sister is lit'rally five feet down the hallway and doesn't want to hear you and your boyfriend sucking faces!" Jem doesn't wait for a response, instead loudly slamming the door and stalking back to her own room, leaving Kieren and Simon stunned.

  
After a short moment, they look at each other and Kieren grins. "I guess we were a lit'le more... _enthusiastic_ than we realized." Both of them chuckle when the whole house begins to vibrate with Jem's music as she tries to drown out her brother's love life on the other side of the wall.

  
"Should we apologize?" Simon wonders out loud, watching as Kieren appears to consider it, only to shake his head and sits up the rest of the way.

  
"Nah, she'll get used to it." He decides, the end of his sentence being distorted by the huge yawn that escapes him. It's only then he realizes how late it is...and how utterly exhausted he's suddenly become.

  
Simon slowly shakes his head as he approaches Kieren's bed, motioning for him to get up. "Do ya' think you can sleep now, mortal?" He asks teasingly, earning a scoff from Kieren.

  
"I'm not livin' yet, my fellow zombie." He retorts, standing up. "Now, let's go find that spare mattress in the attic while we're both still undead."

  
Simon raises his eyebrows, stepping aside as Kieren casually strides out of the room, hands in his pockets. It takes a few seconds but he eventually follows, humored by Kier's sass.

  
As they climb the attic stairs together, Kieren thinks he feels the pangs of hunger staring up again and inwardly groans. _I have a feeling this whole 'becoming alive' thing isn't going to be a very pleasant process..._ He silently supposes he'll try eating again in the morning, just to test it out...


	7. Chapter 7

  
The greyish, early-morning Roarton light is just beginning to filter in through the window when Kieren wakes the next morning. Surprising, he decides, since yesterday was so chaotic and stress-filled. He would have thought he'd at least sleep in for a while... It's not until he's groggily getting to his feet that he feels the stabs of hunger in his stomach again. With a weary sigh, Kieren places a hand over his growling midsection and skirts around Simon's bed, which has been placed directly beside his own. His boyfriend is still fast asleep.

  
The blonde boy quietly pads downstairs, craning to hear if anyone else in the house is awake yet. It doesn't sound like it, so he continues into the kitchen as silently as ever. But despite his earlier determination to try eating again, just to settle these awful, human pains...he hesitates in front of the cupboard.

  
Grimacing, Kieren takes a breath and reminds himself that he has to try, that getting sick will be worth it because at least then he'll know. So timidly, he reaches into the cabinet and takes out a glass, turning it contemplatively over in his hands for a moment before going to the sink and filling it up...

  
He's unaware, however, of the presence that has found its way to the kitchen door. Once again, Jem is there to witness her brother possibly about to make himself sick. But this time, she doesn't interfere. Instead, she slips back around the corner and waits, unsure of what she's hoping will happen.

  
On one hand, if Kier gets sick, it means nothing has changed and he's still the same dickhead who's been living here for over a year now. And she's fine with that. But on the other hand...if he doesn't get sick... If Kier really is turning human...well... Who knows what could happen?

  
The glass shakes a little in Kieren's hand, but he isn't sure if it's because of his, erm, _condition_ or his nerves. Maybe both. Nonetheless, he closes his eyes as the water slides past his lips, shivering at the feeling of it going down his throat. Once it's down, he slams the glass onto the counter and clamps a hand over his mouth, gripping the side of the table for support, waiting for his body to reject it.

  
He waits...

  
And waits...

  
The seconds crawl by as Kieren slowly stands upright, eyes wide with shock. He lowers his hand from his mouth and stares into the distance, unable to keep the near hysterical laugh from escaping him.

  
He didn't get sick! He just drank water for the first time in six years and he _hasn't gotten sick_! After a moment of lingering by the table, unsure of what to do with himself now, Kieren rakes both hands through his sleep-mussed hair before quickly pacing out of the kitchen, a nervous grin on his lips.

  
He has to tell Simon! And his parents! And--

  
"Jem!" He gasps, stumbling backwards a little in surprise when he rounds the corner and nearly slams right into her. "What are you-- When did you--"

  
But instead of making a fuss of it or congratulating him or even showing any inclination that she cares at all, Jem simply smirks at Kieren and says, "Up for some breakfast then, lit'le bro?"

* * *

  
Simon wakes to the smell of eggs of bacon, as well as the distinct feeling that he's alone in Kieren's bedroom. Turning over slowly on his mattress, he rubs his eyes and cranes his neck, confirming that Kier has somehow managed to sneak out without him noticing. Sitting up, he vaugely wonders where his boyfriend might have gotten to, only to decide he must be sitting downstairs with his family while they eat.

  
It never occurs to him that his partially deceased boyfriend might be eating right along with them...until he gets downstairs and finds Kieren sitting awkwardly beside Jem, Sue, and Steve, all of them gaping as he takes a small bite of eggs -just a morsal off the tip of his fork- but _still_! He's _eating_!

  
"Oh! Simon!" Kieren nearly cries, seeming overwhelmed with relief as he tries to steer the center of attention away from himself. "That reminds me! Um, we need to...go somewhere!" Kieren quickly places his fork down and all but jumps to his feet, obviously eager to be away from the strangeness of having his entire immediate family staring at him. After all, it's weird enough that he's capable of eating again, he'd rather not make a big show of it.

  
"Uh--" Simon doesn't really have time to argue before Kieren is next to him, grabbing his wrist and hauling him toward the door.

  
"Kieren! Don't be ridiculous!" Sue calls after him. "Simon hasn't even got any shoes on! Come back here and sit down with your family!"

  
Kier has got his hand on the doorknob when he pauses, grimacing because he knows better than to argue with his mother when she uses that commanding, authoritarian tone. So with a sigh, he turns back and returns to the kitchen, where he flops down again with a slightly sour expression, Simon taking a place right beside him.

  
Seemingly pleased that her son is back in his rightful place, Sue smiles and takes a bite of her own breakfast. "So," She begins pleasantly. "What's everyone goin' to do today?"

When no one replies at first, Sue sighs and turns directly to Jem. "Jem, love, school's out for a long weekend, yeah? What are you goin' to be up to today?"

  
Kieren's sister sighs in exasperation, as if it's huge nuisance to talk about her day. "Um, I don't know, mum." She replies a bit shortly as she takes a mouthful of bacon. "Maybe go for a walk or somethin'?"

  
Sue nods and then turns to Kieren and Simon, who have been talking quietly with each other about this morning's discovery with the water and why Kier didn't immediately wake Simon when he found out. "What about you boys?" She asks curiously, stopping them both mid-sentence.

  
"Erm," Kieren begins, turning back to his plate and poking at the eggs with his fork. Turns out, even though he can eat again without getting sick, his stomach capacity is many times less than it used to be. Maybe that's temporary, a result of not having eaten in six years or his stomach having been basically dormant for all this time, but he took about three bites and is now full. He pushes the food around in a half-hearted attempt at pretending to eat, as he usually does. "I was thinkin' we could go into town, get away for a while...?" He turns to Simon without looking at his parents and asks, "Is that alright?"

  
Simon nods, his white eyes sweeping questioningly over Kieren's face all the while wearing that mystified expression of his. As if Kier is the most fascinating person in the world. That look always makes him shift a little self-consciously, as he does as soon as Simon replies, "Yeah, of course."

  
"Sounds like fun." Sue chirps. "But I hope you won't wander too far. Remember how these last few days have been goin'..."

  
"Don't worry, we'll stick nearby." Kieren assures her, standing up once more. But this time, he gathers up his plate and takes it to the sink, where he washes it off, remembering that's how he used to do it when he wanted to be excused from a meal early. Once it's been cleaned, he sticks it in the drying rack and rounds the table, ushering Simon upstairs so they can get dressed for the day and get their doses.

  
"When did you start eating?!" Simon whispers as they climb the stairs

  
"Um, this morning, actually. Figured I'd give it another go..."

  
"And it works?"

  
"Apparently..."

* * *

  
She watches as the familiar face enters the window. Kieren Walker, she recalls. Amy's friend who, when she first saw him, was still brainwashed by the living into thinking he had to wear mousse and contacts. But then, almost abruptly, he'd stopped wearing those things and started to hang around Simon.

  
At first, Zoe had thought nothing of it. Pleanty of PDS sufferers converted after Simon arrived in Roarton...but later, she realized this one was different. Kieren Walker wasn't like them, it was obvious. He was with Simon for a different reason. Unfortunately, it wasn't until the day the Second Rising was supposed to happen that she realized what that reason was...

  
Simon, one of the twelve disciples of the Undead Prophet and leader of their ULA church, was _in love_ with Kieren. And that would have been fine...if he hadn't betrayed them over it.

  
Zoe didn't realize it when it first happened, she still had a blind faith in Simon. But when the Second Rising didn't happen and Simon didn't complete his mission, it became all too clear to her...

  
Kieren Walker is the First Risen. And if Simon won't be the one to kill him...then _she_ will be.

* * *

  
"Remember to stay close, love." Sue calls to Kieren as he and Simon are just about to leave for their trip into town. "And if you start to feel ill again, give us a ring and we'll come pick you up! Don't try to walk all the way back!"

  
"Will do, mum." Kier assures her, stooping down to place a kiss on her cheek. "We'll be careful, I promise." And then he turns and opens the front door, taking a step out onto the patio, Simon close on his heels. They stroll down the driveway together, still trying to decide where, in town, they could go.

  
"We could go to the cinema." Simon suggests. "I'll buy you your first bag of popcorn in six years."

  
Kieren snickers and playfully elbows him. "I suppose we could--"

  
"Kieren Walker."

  
Both he and Simon turn at the sound of the familiar voice calling his name. Simon stiffening at the sight of Zoe standing there, smiling a little too enthusiastically. He doesn't see the knife in her hand until it's too late...

  
"You are the First Risen." She purrs, "And your death will bring upon the Second Rising." In a single, fluid motion, Zoe steps forward and slips the dagger from her pocket. The same one Simon was supposed to use. Before either he or Kieren can move, she whips out her arm, sinking the blade into Kier's chest. There's a morbid grin on her face as dark red blood spills over her hand...

* * *

  
" _SUE! STEVE!_ "

  
The pure panic in Simon's voice is enough to make them jump to their feet, Jem too. The Walkers race to the front door, throwing it open...

  
Sue shrieks in terror, clamping both hands over her mouth as she stumbles backwards, tears welling in her eyes at the sight of Kieren. Steve simply goes rigid, his eyes growing impossibly wide when he finds wound on his son's chest.

  
" _Christ!_ " Jem gasps, pushing past her parents.

  
Kieren is laying limp in Simon's arms, his face even paler than usual, head tipped back and mouth slightly ajar. His eyes are closed and there is blood soaking through his jacket, spilling down Simon's trembling hands. There's a silver, serrated knife jutting from his chest.

  
"We need to get him to the hospice!" Jem urges, grabbing Simon's shoulder and steering him toward the garage. "Dad, come on! Get your keys, we need to take the car!"  
Steve nods stiffly and fumbles for his car keys, mind whirling in a dizzying frenzy because this situation is painfully familiar. Only this time, it wasn't his son's choice to die... Someone did this to him.

  
And that makes it so much worse.

  
"Mum! Grab some towels, we're gonna need somethin' to put pressure on the wound!" Jem continues as calmly as she can, channeling all of her old HVF instincts. _Don't think, just act. Don't think about it..._ Even so, her eyes begin to burn with tears.

  
Sue obedinetly runs into the kitchen and grabs a whole armful of dish towels before following everyone to the garage. By now, Jem has opened the back seat and is helping Simon to carefully lay Kieren down. But no matter how gently they move him, Kier spasms and groans in pain, apparently closer to consciousness than anyone realized.

  
Jem and Simon slip into the backseat with him, kneeling on the floor and taking the towels from Sue as she and Steve get into the front seat, Steve behind the wheel. Soon, they're speeding out of the driveway toward town.

  
"Kier? Kier, listen to me! You're goin' to be be! Just calm down, you're gonna be fine!" Jem nearly shouts as she bunches a handful of towels around the knife and starts pressing down, hoping to stop the bleeding.

  
But despite her urgences for him to lay still and relax, Kieren subconsciously squrims and moans, hands gripping the seat he lays on, which is now soaked with blood.  Jem sighs and tries to stand a little, needing a better angle on the wound. "Simon!" She snaps. "Help me out here!" But he doesn't reply. Whipping her head to side, she opens her mouth to shout at him...only to freeze when she notices the panicked, faraway look in his eyes as he stares at Kieren's face. As well as the tremble in his blood-soaked hands. "Simon!" She repeats, a little softer this time. "Please, I need your help! I can't stop the bleeding by myself!"

Apparently, this gets through to him, if even just a little. Because he shifts to the side and grabs some more towels from the pile between them, struggling to calm the shake of his hands as he presses down on the wound, making Kieren spasm and hiss in agony.

  
"We're almost there..." They hear Steve mumble, mostly to himself.

  
"Hang in there, Kier..." Jem breathes without letting up on the pressure. And even though no one says it out loud, everyone is thinking the same thing.

  
_Don't do this to me again..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, guys! Thanks so much for all the kudos and amazing comments! You guys are amazing! 
> 
> I hope you like the finale of our little adventure and don't find it too sappy...because it totally is. XD

  
_"He needs a blood transfusion!"_

  
_"Pulse is dropping!"_

  
_"Keep pressure on that wound!"_

  
_"He's stopped breathing!_ "

* * *

  
Simon is sitting alone in the small waiting room. Kieren's family has gone to the cafeteria to get coffee so they can stay awake, wanting to wait up for the news on whether or not Kier... _made it_. But Simon stayed behind. He can't drink, after all, but he's also pretty sure sleep is impossible tonight anyway.

  
With a ragged sigh, he leans his head in his hands, which are still shaking slightly and stained an unnatural shade of pink, even after he spent a good ten minutes into the bathroom scrubbing the blood off of them.

  
God...he can't stop thinking about it. The nurse told them to try and distract themselves, that stewing and worrying will only drive them crazy. But, _God_ , how is he supposed to do that?! Everytime he blinks, all he sees is Kieren staggering backwards, eyes wide with shock and terror. The way his pale eyes slowly fluttered shut, even though Simon was frantically shouting for him to stay awake. All he can hear is his pained yelp as the blade sunk into him, his half-conscious whimpers as he sunk to the ground and the way he cried out in pain with every step Simon took to carry him home.

  
Simon can still feel his weight in his arms and the way Keir's blood ran between his fingers...

  
Shivering, he groans softly and folds his arms, staring blankly at the floor in front of him. Despite everything, it's not Kieren he finds himself thinking of next. ...it's Zoe. She must think he's a traitor, that's why she killed-- tried to kill Kieren.

  
Fury boils in his stomach and he suddenly regrets not having immediately killed her right then and there. But really, what choice did he have? It was either kill Zoe or save Kieren? There _wasn't_ a choice, actually.

  
But that won't always be the case, Simon reminds himself. And the next time he sees Zoe, she'd better be locked up in a prison cell. Or, better yet, in a coffin.

* * *

  
When Kieren's family finally returns from the cafeteria, they're all clutching mugs of coffee in their hands. Sue and Steve both seem pretty well catatonic and sit down in chairs across from Simon without looking up or saying a single word. Their expressions are empty, although Sue is still crying. Tears stream down her cheeks but she does nothing about them until Jem reaches over and hands her a tissue from the box on the table beside her.

  
Jem, however, has a deadpan expression on her face. One that isn't too different from the one depicted in Kieren's painting of her. In fact, the only hint of her distress and worry is a slight pinch between her eyebrows, which are curved unevenly, as if her face wants to frown but she won't let it.

  
She looks away from her parents with a quiet sigh, obviously having accepted that they're going to stay this way until they get some closure on whether or not Kieren is alive. After all, she's experienced this before...

  
"How are ya' doin'?" She whispers to Simon, who only glances at her from the corner of his eye for the shortest of moments.

  
"Not well." He breathes, voice a bit rigid. His hands, which still tremble a little, are gripping his pantlegs as he sits doubled over in his seat. "When are we going to hear something...?"

  
Jem shakes her head and sits back, folding her arms over her stomach. "Don't know. No one'll tell us anythin'."

  
"This is torture..." He growls, raking a hand through his hair.

  
"Tell me about it." She agrees dully.

* * *

  
Hours pass and the sun sinks before they hear any news on Kieren. Steve, Sue, and Jem's coffee cups are long-since drained and now sit empty on the table, all of them alternitively staring into the distance or half-heartedly thumbing through the pages of a magazine.

  
No longer than thirty seconds after the clock chimes ten, a very exhausted Dr. Russo comes trudging out of the metallic double doors of the operating room. There's a surgical mask hanging around his neck but his white coat has been shed and his gloves are gone as well, probably thrown away because of all the blood that was smeared on him when he first helped Kieren onto the stretcher that would take him back to the OR.

  
Jem is the first to see him and she stiffens considerably, finally allowing fear to shine through on her face. The others turn to look at him as well, the air thick with their silent pleads for him to give them good news.

  
Dr. Russo doesn't smile though. His hands are shoved into his pockets and his head is held low. There's a worried wrinkle on his brow. He's just opening his mouth to say something when Steve speaks up.

  
"How's Kieren?!" He demands, jumping to his feet.

  
Once again, Russo closes his mouth and seems to think about something. "He made it through the surgery." He tells them and everyone deflates, Sue letting out a choked sob of relief.

  
"Is he awake?" Simon asks, already getting up from his chair. "Can we see him?"

  
"I'm sorry, Simon," Russo says. "I'm afraid Kieren is still in recovery. He can only have one visitor until the rest of the anesthesia wears off..."

  
Sue is on her feet before Steve even gets the chance to tell her to go. Russo puts a supportive arm around her shoulders and guides her through the doors to where Kieren is waiting in recovery.

  
"I'm sorry, Simon." Jem whispers once her mother is gone.

  
He shakes his head and sits down. "At least we know he's alive..." He breathes in relief, earning the smallest of smiles from Kieren's sister.

* * *

  
Sue never returns to the waiting room. Instead, a nurse is sent out to tell the others when they're allowed to come back and visit. Apparently, Kieren has a room now, instead of just a bed in the recovery ward. The nurse guides them to his room which, strangely enough, is not labeled with the symbol for PDS sufferers... In fact, it's not until they get inside that Simon realizes why that is.

  
Kieren looks terrible. His skin is ashen, almost grey, and there are dark circles below his eyes. There are still tiny smears of blood in the corners of his mouth and wires are attached all over his body. But despite all this...the EKG machine is beeping at a steady, normal pace. The blood transfusion has a place to go in his healthy veins and there is a cup of water on his bedside table.

  
But more than any of this, Simon notices one thing. And it makes him freeze in the doorway and his mouth falls open slightly. Kieren's eyes are... _brown_. Not artificial, like his contacts. But real, his _real_ eyes!

  
"Kieren..." He whispers, not loud enough for anyone to hear him but Kier still looks up and smiles weakly at Simon from where he's laying in his bed, his hand being held firmly by his mother. He has that familiar look on his face, the one that says, _'Don't go getting all mystical on me.'_

  
Steve and Jem crowd around him, asking a flurry of questions he's still too worn out to answer. He only replies with tired smirks or shakes of his head. He doesn't speak much, beyond assuring everyone's he's fine. And even then, his voice is rough and gravelly with exhaustion.

  
As Simon lingers in the doorway, he has the sudden urge to try and kick everyone out so Kieren can sleep, but he holds his tongue, considering everything his family just went through. ...everything _he's_ just gone through. It might be a little selfish, but every second he stands here, watching Kieren try to smile and speak in short, groggy sentences, is one more second made assuring Simon that Kier will be okay, after all. So, for now, he stays quiet and lets the Walkers hug him and ask him questions and kiss his forehead.  
For now, he's just content that Kieren is alive. ...really, actually _alive._

* * *

  
It's nearly three o'clock in the morning when Kieren insists his family go home and sleep. At first, they resist, saying that they want to stay with him. But Kieren makes a good point; there aren't enough places for all of them to sleep in his tiny room. If they leave now, they might be able to get a few hours of rest before morning. "I'll be fine." He tells them. "No point in all of you losing sleep over it..."

  
"Kieren..." His father tries to protest again, only to Sue to place a hand on his shoulder, stopping him mid-sentence.

  
"He's right, Steve. We'd only be in the nurse's way. Might as well let him get some rest." She points out.

  
Jem slowly stands up from her chair and goes to stand beside her mother at the door. "Night, Kier." She says softly, earning a tired smile from him.

  
"Night, Jem."

  
Sue places a hand on her husband's back and guides him toward the door, stopping only long enough to turn to Simon and ask, "Do you want a ride back to your motel?"

  
"No." Simon tells her quickly. "No, it's not far. I can walk." But even as he speaks, his eyes never leave Kieren's face, and it's obvious to all of them he just wants a moment alone with him.

  
"Alright." Sue replies with a short nod. "Don't keep him up too long, Simon."

  
"Wouldn't dream of it."

  
Kieren smirks wearily as his boyfriend sits down on the chair beside his bed. Before his family is even out of the room, his hand is clasped between Simon's, the man's thumbs running over his palm.

  
"I won't ask you how you're feeling, since your mother asked you that eleven times." Simon jokes quietly, earning a snicker from Kieren.

  
"You counted too?" He quips tiredly, closing his warm, brown eyes at the feeling of Simon's fingers brushing his cheek. He tries to remind himself to stay awake, that he doesn't want to fall asleep while Simon is still here...but his body feels heavy and his head is swimming. Probably the pain medication. Soon, Kieren's cheek lulls against his boyfriend's hand and Simon is left gazing at him with that mystified expression.

  
"Kieren?" He whispers.

  
"Mmm?" Kier replies, only half-awake.

  
Simon slowly stands up, careful not to jostle the still-recovering boy. He smiles a little distantly when Kieren moans in disappointment at the feeling of Simon's hand being taken away from him. But with his eyes closed, Kier can't see the far-away, almost sad expression on his boyfriend's face. "Kieren," Simon repeats softly, frowning when he doesn't respond. "Kieren, I...I'm sorry." He breathes, a little shakily. "I'm sorry about Zoe, that was my fault. I...it was supposed to be me. I was supposed to be the one to--" But Simon can't say it out loud. Not here, not so soon after Kieren was almost... "But I couldn't. Not you. If it had been anyone else, then maybe but...not you."

  
He's kneeling by Kieren's bed now, gripping the unconscious boy's hands tightly within his own. He doesn't know if Kier can hear him but it doesn't matter. They can talk about this later, together, when they're both awake and right-minded. But right now...he needs to say it. If only to himself.

  
After a long, heavy pause, Simon finds himself smirking ruefully. "You're amazing, Kieren Walker." He whispers, leaning in to press a cool kiss to the boy's forehead. "You didn't deserve any of this."

  
After that, Simon stands up. He's already turning for the door when he realizes...his hand is still caught in Kieren's. Looking back over his shoulder, he finds Kier's warm, brown eyes open again. And he's smiling just as ruefully as Simon had been.

  
"No, I'm not." Kieren mutters with a smirk. "And I did most of it to myself, remember?" He nods openly to the newly bandaged wounds on his forearms. They must have started to bleed as well.

  
Simon grimaces, unable to imagine his sarcastic, opinionated, gentle Kieren being so beaten down and hopeless as to end everything like that. Silently, he prays he'll never have to.

  
"But that time, no one was there to save me..." Kieren continues softly, eyes hanging on his scars. "I don't know why...but we've all been given a second chance. And it was almost taken away from me again. ...just like Amy. Benched before the game even started."

  
"Kieren--" Simon tries to interrupt, shivering at the thought of how close they all came to losing him.

  
"But you stopped it." Kieren continues. "You saved my life."

  
This time, Simon can't speak up to stop him. There's a lump in his throat that chokes any words he might want to say before they can reach him mouth. He's standing stiff and rigid a few feet away from Kieren's bedside, white eyes wide as he stares down at Kier's healthy, human-colored face.

  
"So...I guess what I'm tryin' to say is...it doesn't matter what you were _supposed_ to do, Simon. Or even how close you were to doing it." He explains carefully. "You didn't do it. You saved me. _Again_." Kieren shifts in his bed, trying to sit up but wincing at the sharp pain in his chest. "You're the amazing one, Simon. Not me." He concludes, his voice hoarse with pain.

  
Simon isn't sure he remembers what it feels like to have a beating heart in his chest...but if he did, he knows it would have stopped all together anyway right then. With a slow shake of his head, he returns to Kieren's side and kneels down on the hard, tiled floor, running a hand through Kier's hair. His lips twitch up into a ghost of a smile when he says, "You have no idea how terrified I was to tell you that. Honestly, I only said it now because I thought you were drugged outta your little, blonde head..."

  
Kieren rolls his eyes and makes a face that would suggest a shrug, if he had enough strength in his aching muscles to make one. "I do feel a lit'le woozy..." He admits quietly, earning a snicker from Simon.

  
"And you act like it's no big deal." He continues, moving his hand back down to Kieren's cheek again, stroking it with his thumb. "Kieren Walker, I hope someday you admit to yourself how _damn_ incredible you really are. Because you certainly won't take my word for it."

  
Kier sighs and tries to argue, but before he can, Simon leans down and captures his lips between his own, chuckling a little into the kiss at the way the EKG starts beeping at a slightly quicker rate than before. And the way Kieren's lips feel warm against his.

  
It's strange to think that just earlier this month, he thought Kieren was just another brain-washed undead fooled into thinking he had to conform with the living instead of being himself. And now...well... _now_ Simon has abandoned everything he ever believed in to keep him safe.

  
Well...not _everything_.

  
As they pull apart, Kieren smiles a little questioningly at him, curious about the amused, thoughtful expression on Simon's face. "What?" He asks.

"Remember what I told you at the Bungelow? That day I went to your family's Sunday lunch?"

  
Kieren nods, swallowing at the thought of being pinned in the corner with Simon hovering over him, and the intense look on his face right before Amy came in and thought they were arguing.

  
Simon laughs softly before looking up into Kieren's eyes again, still unused to the sight of the natural brown color in them. "Well I change my mind." He whispers. " _You_ are what I believe in, Kieren Walker."

  
Kier smiles, closing his eyes as Simon leans in to kiss him again. With all the medication swimming through his veins now, he's not entirely sure he'll remember all this tomorrow... But that doesn't matter. If Simon ever has to explain all this to him again, he's sure he'll react the same way. Becuase Kieren has never really _believed_ in anything.

  
But he believes in Simon Monroe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My playlist for this fic: (what I was listening to while I wrote)
> 
> Bleeding Out - Imagine Dragons  
> Flesh and Bone - Keaton Henson  
> Cry Little Sister - G. Tom Mac  
> Charon - Keaton Henson


End file.
